Rain on me
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (FINISHED)A songfic. A diva painfully remembers what Randy Orton is doing to her.


Title: Rain on me by Ashanti  
  
Pairing: Randy Orton /Molly  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
AN: After what the jackass did to Mick Foley, I wanted redemption. I picked Molly because she was the women's champion and she strives for Women's independence. This is what happens when the cocky asshole gets too cocky.  
  
I used the whole encounter with Mick and Randy at Raw for this. Now you all will now how I feel about Randy. And plus: Molly is a face in this story!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~I'm looking in the mirror at this woman down and out~*~  
  
~*~She's internally dying, I know this was not what love's about~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna be this woman the second time around~*~  
  
~*~'Cause I'm waking up screaming, no longer believing that I'm gonna be around~*~  
  
Molly sat on the windowsill, looking at the rain outside. It was silent in the room, the only noise that could be heard was the pattering of the rain on the window and the occasional sniffle from Molly. She was naked, the only thing covering her was the big white blanket that was wrapped loosely around her. The blanket was supposed to be white, but it has mascara stains and little drops of blood on it. Molly stared out the window, dazing out to the world.  
  
She sighed, but even that slight movement of her body hurt like hell. She looked at her refection in the glass window, nearly crying at the sight. She had a bruise just above her eye and the corner of her lip was bleeding. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she closed her eyes carefully to keep her other tears in. She was trying to keep her composure, but it was rather difficult with all that happened a few hours ago. Molly gently lifted her finger to touch the bruise, and winced through gritted teeth at the sting that surged through her body.  
  
She leaned back against the sill, resting her head on the glass. Tears fell endlessly down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She just sat there. As she had many nights before, whenever he was finished inflicting pain on her. "How did this all happen to me?" Molly silently thought to herself. A single tear fell from her cheek and landed on her left breast. God, even that had hurt. Molly couldn't help but feel disgusted at herself. She was once a woman who strived for Women's independence, and yet here she was, being beaten by her boyfriend.  
  
"How I Wish Shane or Spike were here," she thought to herself. Molly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was going to do what she always did when this happened. She was going to think back at what just happened and figure out what she did wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~And over and over I tried~*~  
  
~*~Yet over and over you lied~*~  
  
~*~over and over I cried, yeah~*~  
  
~*~I don't know why~*~  
  
Molly sat in the locker room, sitting long out on the big letter sofa. Being part of Evolution did have its good sides. The best locker room there was, full of luxury and expensive drinks. Molly didn't really drink, but it was nice all the same. But at that moment she didn't care about it. She actually never cared about the stuff, all she cared about was her boyfriend Randy Orton. She sat on the big black leather sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them.  
  
She was gazing far off into space, and her body wasn't moving at all. "Hey babe," Molly faintly heard in the background. Ric Flair, Hunter and Dave Baptista came in. Ric kissed Molly on the top of her head and seated himself next to her. Dave squatted down in front of her and played with her ear. "You ok babe?" Dave asked. Molly just slightly nodded her head. "Yeah," she softly said. Hunter then went on and on about what happened between Randy and Mick. Molly wasn't really listening, she didn't even know he was talking at all.  
  
After 20 minutes the guys were packed and ready to go. In that whole time Molly hadn't moved a muscle. She was still sitting there, faintly humming a song. Then somebody else entered the room in a rather quick manner. "Baby did you see that? Did you see what I just did?" Randy screamed, happy by his actions. As though waiting for this to be said, Molly lifted her head and looked at him. She sat straight on the sofa, clenching her thighs together and gripping the sofa on the side of her knees.  
  
She looked at Randy with a sad expression, but he didn't notice this. "I just clobbered that coward Foley! He was so pathetic, not wanting to fight. Stupid bastard," Randy happily said. Molly blinked, then opened her mouth to speak. "Are you proud of yourself?" Molly softly asked. Randy smiled. "Of course I am!" he said. Molly shook her head and got up. She picked up her bag and headed for the door. Randy was confused by this and quickly grabbed her by her hand. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he seductively asked, placing one hand on her thigh.  
  
Molly pulled away from him. "You have no shame do you? After what you did to Mick you have no shame?" Molly asked. Randy shook his head. "Why would I feel anything for that bastard?" Randy asked, extra cockiness in his voice. Molly scoffed. "That bastard is more than you ever will be! You know Randy, if you disrespected him as a wrestler, then I wouldn't be doing this. But you disrespected him as a man! And I can't be with anybody who does that!" Molly screamed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Randy grabbed her by her arm hard, pulling her face to his. "How dare you talk to me like that!" he screamed. Molly winced at the pain that surged through her arm. "Randy let me go!" Molly pleaded. Randy was furious at the tone his girlfriend was giving him. Randy raised his fist and punched Molly in her cheek. Molly refused to fall, and just stood still. She looked at Randy, fury and fear deep within her. Randy got angrier at this and punched her again, just above her eye. Molly yelped in pain, and fell to the floor.  
  
Randy grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the sofa. He pounced on her and punched her repeatedly in her stomach and face. Molly tried to break free, but Randy continued hitting her. After about 40 punches, randy rolled off of her and headed to the shower. "Go back to the hotel," he ordered to her and closed the bathroom door. Molly tried to get up quickly, but her body was in too much pain. She slowly got up and headed to her car.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Rain on me. Lord, won't you take this pain from me~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe~*~  
  
~*~Baby, just rain on me. Lord, won't you take this pain from me~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe~*~  
  
Molly entered the hotel and slowly draped herself on the chair that was in the corner. She braced her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She cried softly, trying to figure out what just happened. She tried to breathe normally, but her breath was caught in the back of her throat. "Just like old times," she finally admitted to herself. She lifted herself off of the chair and headed to the balcony. She gently placed her hands on the railing and looked down at the pool.  
  
More tears came pouring out of her eyes when she say the people down at the pool. Trish and Lita were playing in the water with Bubba Ray and Devon. Molly smiled when she saw Trish all over Bubba. Trish had admitted to Molly that she liked Bubba. Shane Helms was talking to Stacy Keibler and Spike was eating at the edge of the pool. Other's were there as well, all having fun. Fun, a word that Molly had long forgotten. Sure, she had fun with Evolution, but it was always just them. Never adding more people. It was in those times that Molly really missed her friends.  
  
Just then 2 arms wrapped around Molly's waist, and lips were being placed on her neck. Molly closed her eyes, knowing all to well that it was Randy. Molly didn't dare protest to what he was doing. Her body was already hurting too much. "I'm so sorry baby," Randy mumbled against her neck. Molly weakly smiled at those words. At least he was apologizing, right?  
  
Molly turned around and kissed him softly, cupping his face with shaky fingers. She wanted to feel the love that the people at the pool were feeling, she wanted to feel loved. Randy quickly returned the gesture, aggressively kissing her back. His roughness was hurting Molly her face, but she wouldn't comment on it. Randy quickly laid his hands on her waist and pulled her skirt up. Molly gripped the railing, knowing what he was going to do. It suddenly began to rain, so Randy lifted Molly by her waist and pushed towards the bed.  
  
Foreplay was not an option here, as he just went in for the kill and just rammed himself roughly into her. Molly clasped her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was hurting, but still reacted to his sexual advances. He kept thrusting himself in her, huskily saying ' I love you' here and there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~See, I don't want to hug my pillow late at night no more~*~  
  
~*~I'm tossing and turning and thinking 'bout burning down these walls~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no more~*~  
  
~*~See, I made up my mind 'cause I've wasted my time~*~  
  
~*~Ain't nothing here to keep me warm~*~  
  
Molly laid on the side of him, watching him as he slept. Even though he always beats her, she still loved him. She traced his features with her fingertip, loving the feel of his skin. Randy stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of her, not even realizing that her face was all busted up by his fist. "Hey," she weakly said. Randy scooted forward and kissed her hard, yet tender. "Hey," he replied when he broke the kiss. He played with her nipple, teasing her as he watched her.  
  
"The guys and me are going to celebrate after what we did to Foley. Want to come?" Randy asked. Molly immediately sat up and stood up. "Um Randy, I really don't think that it is a good thing that I go," she carefully said. Randy jumped up. "Why not?" he sweetly asked, walking towards her. Molly took in a deep breath. "I think I made it clear today what I thought about the whole thing with Mick," she softly said. Randy, obviously pissed by her response, backed her in the corner, pushing himself on her.  
  
"Listen here!" Randy screamed, squeezing her cheeks together. Molly closed her eyes, ready for him to hit her. Randy said nothing, he just watched her. "Just hit me," she softly said. Randy released her cheeks. "What did you say?" he asked, shock clear in his voice. "Just hit me," she said, her eyes still closed. Randy started to breath harder. "What...I...huh?" he frantically said.  
  
Molly carefully opened her eyes. "Hit me, like you always do," she shamefully said, looking down at the floor. Only then did Randy look at her face and realize that she was bruised. He gasped when he realized that it was him that caused them. Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door. Randy hesitated for a moment, but went to open the door. A few moments later, Molly saw Randy returning with Dave and Ric behind him.  
  
Randy went to the bathroom, probably to shower so he could go out. "Hey babe, what are you doing in the dark?" Dave asked as he turned on the light. Molly just closed her eyes and tightened the blanket around her waist. "Oh dear god," Ric said when he saw Molly. He came towards her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Dave, go get some ice," Ric ordered. Dave nodded and left the room.  
  
Molly opened her eyes and watched Ric. Ric gave her a sympathetic look and guided her to the sofa. She looked at him, but she said nothing. "What did he do baby doll?" Ric asked, stroking her face softly. Molly just turned her head, looking out the balcony door. Ric frowned and got up. Dave came back to the room and handed Ric the ice. Ric put the ice in a towel and gave it to Molly. As Molly was staring out into space, she heard the distant yelling of Dave and Ric to Randy.  
  
After 5 minutes when she finally turned her head, she realized that they were already gone. Allowing herself to stand up, she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~I'm so tired of the rain in my life~*~  
  
~*~And I'm so tired of the strain and now you're gonna lie~*~  
  
~*~'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and this here it just don't seem right and~*~  
  
~*~Sometimes I just wonder why I almost let my life go by~*~  
  
So now here she was, sitting on the windowsill, trying to figure out what she did wrong. And then she finally realized it. "I let myself fall for the bad guy," she thought to herself. She softly smiled when she thought back on her times with Shane and Spike. Those relationships weren't perfect, but at least the guys respected her. Finally ready to stop crying, Molly took in a deep breath and decided to go sleep. She tried to get up, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry," a voice said. Molly looked to her side and saw Randy. She merely looked at him, too afraid to say anything. She laid back against the sill, looking back at the rain outside. "I'm sorry," Randy repeated, holding her hand. Molly looked at him. She closed her eyes, but a single tear still managed to slip out. "Baby I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I love you so much," he cried. He hugged her tightly, rocking her body slightly.  
  
Molly closed her eyes and gave in. "I love you too," she weakly and halfheartedly said. But Molly knew the truth. It wouldn't change. He wouldn't change. He would stay the way he always was.  
  
~*~Rain on me. Lord, won't you take this pain from me~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe~*~  
  
~*~Baby, just rain on me. Lord, won't you take this pain from me~*~  
  
~*~I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, tell ya just~*~  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I made it obvious that I don't like Randy. He is cute as hell, but with cute come cockiness.  
  
Do you hate me for bashing Randy, then review and tell me so. Did you like the story, review and tell me so.  
  
Either way, review! 


End file.
